Capital Cashino
Capital Cashino, the fourth world in ''Yooka-Laylee'', is a casino-themed world. The player can find various casino games such as roulette tables, slot machines, Panchinko machines, and card tables to name a few. There are large amounts of gold scattered around the world, possibly being Capital B's revenue from his casino. For every ten Casino Chips that the duo gives the Casino Banker, the duo will receive one single Pagie from the Casino Banker. However, collecting all Ghost Writers, Quills, completing Hurdle Hijinx twice, defeating I.N.E.P.T. and the Kartos Challenge will award six Pagies in total. The duo will need to collect all 190 Casino Chips in total to obtain all Pagies. Name Origin Capital Cashino is simply Capital B's casino combined with the word "cash," implying that Capital B receives a large sum of profit from it. Points of Interest * Casino Card Room * Casino Fountain * Casino Storage Room * Safe Room * Dance Floor * Mini Golf Course * House of Cards * Maintenance Room * Pachinko Machines * Power Grid * Roulette Passage * Safe Room * Shooting Gallery * Slot Bandits * Wager Laser Location of Characters Casino Banker Directly across the world's spawn point. Slot Bandits # In front of the Casino Card Room. # Near the end of the Golf Course on top of red dice. # Ground level near the beginning of the Golf Course. # At the beginning of the Golf Course. # At the Wager Laser game. Post-Expansion Only. Locations of Collectibles Casino Chips Pagies Quills Ghost Writers }} Other Collectibles }} Minigames # The Pachinko Machines # The Slot Machines World Expansion Effects # The Power Grid # Yooka and Laylee Pachinko Machine # Shooting Gallery # Safe Room # Dance Floor # Capital B Pachinko Machine # Wager Laser Slot Bandit quest Gallery Artwork Screenshots CC_-_Slot_2.png Staff-Only.JPG|Staff-Only! Keep out! Roulette.JPG|Roulette room of Capital Cashino IMG 20161215 225757 402.JPG Capital_Cashino_gw04.png Shooter gallery entrance.jpg Collecting Red Ghost Writer.png|Collecting the Red Ghost Writer Casino entry and exit.png|The world entry and exit. Trivia * The Egyptian hieroglyphics found in multiple places translate to "Playtonic Games" and "Yooka-Laylee." * Capital B calling his casino "fraudulent" and "absolutely-not-crooked" is most likely a reference to some real life casinos suspected of being rigged. * An official promotional image of Capital B can be seen on the casino's pachinko machine, as well as an early concept art of what would become Tribalstack Tropics. * Kartos, Rextro, the Ghost Writers, and the Quills broke a rule where only the banker can give out Pagies. Rextro broke this rule twice, however, I.N.E.P.T. failed to take the necessary protocols. * Version 1.0.0.0 of Yooka-Laylee contains a glitch where the Casino Banker may fail to give all 19 Pagies even if they collected all 190 Casino Tokens. This may happen if the player exchanges too many at once. However, it is possible to exchange 10 Casino Chips at a time and still encounter this glitch. It is also possible to have extra Casino Chips even after 100%ing the world. This was fixed in the Purple and Green patch. The way how the glitch worked is that it auto-saved before awarding the Pagie. * This world is similar to Grunty Industries from Banjo-Tooie in different ways. ** Both world bosses are visually-impaired machines who attack for rule-breaking. ** Both worlds are for-profit businesses owned by the main antagonist of the game. ** Both worlds have security robots (Tintops and Corplet Security). * There is a way to glitch out of bounds. Manage the camera to get inside the player in Helicopter form, and slowly hover through the boundary of any object and until the player warps to a different location or is killed by enemies, the world will glitch, making death by falling out of the world impossible. There will be no floor, allowing the player to fall out of the world. **Falling out of the world will not kill the player, instead making them fall infinitely until the player resets the game or warps back to Hivory Towers. Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Locations in Capital Cashino Category:Stubs